hate to love
by blossom5678
Summary: new girl haruno sakura meets cold hearted uchia sasuke they hate ech other to death ,games, pranks, it's to much but with all that war. would it bloom in to love paring mainley sasukeandsakura
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my second fanfic I had another fanfic but… I erased it I didn't really liked it. so I made a high school fic I don't know if it's good but my friends says it is well hope you enjoy it

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hate to love 

It was just another typical day in Tokyo for haruno Sakura she was getting ready for school it's her first day she hates being the new kid.

Normal approval

"Honey wake up it's time for school"

"I'm up already"

Sakura got up from bed and started getting dress. With her new uniform she hates uniforms but she loved this one, it was a blue skirt that isn't long or to short it was just right along with a white blouse and a red tie followed by black boots. It was just right for her; she has long pink hair that gets to her waist. She is known as the most beautiful cherry blossom well boys call her this; she is respected by everybody and admired by girls.

"Honey are you ready to go"

"Coming"

Sakura came down stair's wearing her uniform. Her hair was in a high pony tail.

"Hm…. I wonder how the school is going to be like". Sakura thought.

"Honey hurry up your going to be late for school."

"I'm coming I'm coming jeez"

Sakura walked out side and went in side her mother's car.

In the car 

Sakura was at the back seat of the car. While her mom was driving.

While along the way the car halt to a stop, Sakura was already bored being in side the car. Sakura felt some ones eyes on her she turned around to the window and saw a boy her age looking at her; he had black raven hair with black onyx eyes. He seemed like he was wearing a similar uniform like her.

Sakura started to blush, while Sasuke just smirked at her reaction.

With sakura in the car 

"Wow he's cute I wonder if he goes to the same school I'm going. He does have a similar uniform to mine's". Sakura thought

Sakura was just staring at him and he was staring at her onyx eyes locked with green orbs.

"Sakura hey snap out of it"

"Huh oh sorry mom"

"Its okay know here is your schedule"

"Thanks mom, well I gottah go, see you after school" with that sakura got out of the car.

"Hm... First period I have math" well I better go to my home room first.

303-304-305

"Here it is" sakura opened the door hoping the teacher wasn't there yet because she was late. And to her luck he wasn't. "Sakura sigh" and approached a seat that no one sat on, she saw a crowd of girl's surrounding a boy all she could see was raven hair.

She took a seat beside the crowd and sigh and stared at the window.

"Hey'

"Huh" sakura turned around to see whose voice it belonged to and to her surprise it was her child hood friend naruto

"Oh hi naruto I didn't knew you come to this school" sakura said happily.

"Well its funny how this things work huh" naruto said with a grin on his face.

Before she could respond. The door open and revealed a man with gray hair and a mask that cover half of his face.

"Hey class sorry I'm always late. It just that I got lost in ahh…, said Kakashi.

STOP LYING," said Naruto.

Kakashi sigh. "I see we have a new student, would you care to introduce your self" while looking at sakura

"Oh okay" sakura started getting up from her seat to the front of the class.

"Uhm… my name is haruno sakura I'm 16 years old I'm new to this school, I just moved from "new York"

Then when she was done. A boy raised his hand

"Yes" said kakashi

"Uhm... I was just wondering if you want to go out with me" while having hearts in his eyes

Then everybody fell silent then boys started shouting

"No go out with me, forget him go out with no go out with me and everybody started shouting" well except the girls and sasuke and naruto.

"Okay okay settle down" yelled kakashi

"Kakashi sigh okay sakura go take a seat"

3 period

DING 

DING 

Period was over

Everybody started rushing to the door

"Hey sakura"

"Oh hey naruto"

"Come with me I want to show you some of my friends"

"Okay"

At lunch

Sakura and naruto went to the lunch room and head to a table full of people.

"Hey guys I want you to meat my friend Sakura"

"Hi Sakura my name is Ino, and my name is tenten, my name is hinatha"

Then 3 boys came.

They were neji, sasuke, and shikamaru,

"Oh it's you from the car'' Sakura said while staring at Sasuke.

"Hn"

"What I didn't catch that" asked sakura

"HN"

"What is that the only thing you say is HN?"

"You're annoying" sasuke said in a cold voice

"What how can I be annoying if I only asked you a question"

Uhm... guys I th-ink you sho-uld stop fig-hti-ng" stutter hinatha.

Hey hinatha –chan, naruto whisper in her ear I think we should live these two nut cases alone.

"ok-ay nar-to-kun" and everybody took notice of this and decided just to back away. Not wanting to miss the action

With sasuke and sakura

"Just shut up"

"What don't tell me to shut up Sasuke"

And out of no where sakura grabbed ketchup and …

"SPLASHHHHHH"

"She splashed ketchup all over his face and cloth"

Everybody saw this, the girls were shock that sakura actually did that.

Then some random boy yelled

"FOOD FIGHT"

And you could see everybody throwing food every where. You could se spaghetti, meat loaf, and other kind of stuff flying in the air and some big bully threw a kid across the lunch room.

Sasuke was furious of sakura's action

"You are going to pay for that"

"Oh really what are you going to do about it" said sakura while sticking her tongue out

Sasuke smirked at her reaction (**there's still a food fight)** he grabbed her wrist and hugged her. "Sakura started blushing madly"

"Sakura" sasuke whisper in her ear

Then

(SPLAT)

Sasuke squirt mustard down her back.

Aaaaaaaa sasuke eeeeee!!!! You bastard

"Sasuke smirked and started laughing (**that's new)**

Then

"SLAPPPPPP"

She slapped sasuke right on the face leaving a visible hand print on his face, right at the moment the principle came in.

"SAKURA HAURNO AND SASUKE UCHIA COME TO MY OFFICE EMADITTLY, EVREBODY START CLEANING THIS MESS RIGHT NOW"

Sasuke was irritated so he splat mustard on the principal's face

" Sasuke why the hell did you did that" sakura said.

"Then the student's started whispering what just happened"

"SASUKE YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBL YOUNG MAN said a very pissied off, principal**(tsunade) **

"Hn"

"Ooooo you are in trouble", sakura said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up" sasuke said in a cold voice

MAIN OFFICE 

Sakura, tenten, ino, and hinatha were eves dropping from outside the door.

You could hear yells, and curses and banging tables.

"What are guys doing"

They all got stutter and turned around seeing neji with an eye brow raised.

"Oh neji-kun we were just uhm…" started tenten.

"You were what asked neji"

"Well you see we were just I mean I was uuhhh…"

"You were eves dropping weren't you" neji asked with an eyebrow raised

"Well y-'' but before she could finish the principal's office door opened

Reveling sasuke with a bored expression

End of chapi- okay that's my first chapter pleas can some body give me an ideas and tell me if you liked the story in the next chapi would mostly be about sasuke and sakura because I'm really lazy on writing parts about the other characters but if you want me to then give me ideas. Pleas review pleas review pleas. O and tell me if I should continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry but I can't write another chapter because I need Ideas pleas give me ideas on the next chapter flames allowed! But pleas and guys who review thanks so much and I know this story isn't that good but I need Idea's pleas!


	3. the party

The party

Thanks guys for the review and ideas .and I don't own Naruto I repeat I don't own Naruto. well enjoy the chapter 

It has been 3 months already since the big food fight and well you can say that Sasuke and sakura didn't get along well. They would always pull pranks on each other.

"She's gone to far, she will pay for this" sasuke thought

Sasuke was walking home thinking what happened today and how he will get sakura back.

_Flash back _

"_Teme" _

"_Dope"_

"_Don't call me dope teme"_

"_Don't call me teme, you ramen eater" sasuke said in a cold voice _

"_Why I ata-"but before he could finish _

_A bunch of girls came in giggling and heeded to Sasuke's desk. Sasuke raised an eye brow_

"_Uhm… hi sasuke Kun" said a girl with two pony tails _

"_HN"_

"_Well I just wanted to tell you I love you to" said the girl while blushing madly _

"_hn why are you telling me this" sasuke asked in a irritated voice. _

"_Well I know that you love me to" _

"_HN who said I love you I don't love you. Ure just a pafethic fan girl"sasuke said with a cold voice_

"_Wh-bu-but yo-you- se-nd me a let-ter sa-ying you lo-ve m- e a-nd m-ake l-ove wi-th me" said the girl while triying to hide her blush _

"_Hey teme what is she talking about" _

_I never send you a letter" _

"_What but o yeah I have proof" said a very confident girl,_

"_Here's the letter you put on my locker sasuke Kun" while giving it to him_

"_sasuke looked at the letter and it said" _

_Dear kin _

_I love you so much I want to make love with you I always think of you_

_Sincerely sasuke uchia _

_This isn't my hand writing but who would do these sasuke thought then sakura popped in his mind. I'm so going to get her for this_

**Normal approval **

Sasuke was too deep in thought

He didn't notice some one calling out for him

"Sasuke SASUKE"

Sasuke didn't reply just turned around to see who voiced it belong to

it was the last person he wanted to see sakura.

"hn"

"You and ure hn's huh sasuke"

"hn"

Sakura sigh "Okay what ever any ways ino wanted me to tell you that, she's having a party at her house and told me to tell you to come.

"hn"

"It's that a hn for yes or hn for no or a hn for get away from me you crazy bitch"

"The third one" sasuke stated

"What why I ata"

"Sakura chill I'm coming, just don't follow me home" and with that he started walking away

"Okay sasuke and I DON'T FOLLOW YOU HOME" sakura yelled the last sentence and left

Sasuke smirked at her reaction.

**In school **

"Hey fored head girl did you tell sasuke about the party" asked ino

"Yea and don't call me fored head girl. ino pig" sakura said annoyed

"What ever any ways I forgot to tell you that it's only me, you, sasuke, Naruto, neji, tenten, hinatha, and shikamaru

"Okay"

And with that she went to her locker which was beside sasuke's locker, when she was combining her numbers sasuke was coming and opening his locker too.

Sakura opend her locker and cherry blossoms and buckets of flowers came down toward her luckily sakura catch them all they were like 20 buckets.

Sasuke saw this and closed his locker and went towards her.

Sakura was reading the letters that her fan boys send her, and she look at the flowers and sweat drop at the sight.

"hn"

"Oh sasuke"

"What is this'

"Oh my fan boys send me this. Why?"

"hn" and with that he left

Oooh that baster of uchia he askes something I respond and what does he says is HN and walkes away. But… he's a cute bastard. Sakura thought what wait don't tell me im falling for him it can't be I must be losing it.

"Hey teme are you coming to ino's party"

"hn I'm already coming" sasuke said in a cold voice

Let's speed things up

_**Friday the party **_

"Hey sakura remember the party is at 7:00 o'clock okay" yelled ino

"I know I know jeez" sakura said annoyed that ino keep talking about the party. And with that she left towards home

Hum… what should I wear for the party?

Sakura asked her self after getting out of the shower.

"Oh this one's cute" sakura said out loud

When she finished wearing her outfit and brushing her teeth it was already 7:00 o clock she came down stairs wearing a pink tank top, with a jean minni skirt, along with high heels she had her hair out with some curls on.

"Honey are you living already"

"Yeah mom I will come back at 12:00 o clock or earlier okay mom

"Okay honey but pleas take care of your self you know how your father feels you being around boys"

"Yeah I know well im late by mom" and with that she grabed her pink sweater and left

Sakura took deep breaths before knocking the door.

Then ino opend the door at the third knock

"Hey fored head girl I thought you weren't going to come since you're the last one well come in"

Last one does that mean everybody's here sakura thought.

"Sakura hey sakura"

"Huh sorry ino"

"It's okay, give me your sweater I will put it in the closet"

"Huh okay"

''Okay now come to the living room"

Sakura follows ino, to the leaving room to find that everybody's there.

"Hi sakura" ten ten said

"Hi ten ten" and with that she went to sit next to ten ten

Hn Sakura looks HOT what wait I got to snap out of it but... who could resists her body I mean but. before he could finish his thought's Ino interrupt

"Okay since everybody's here let's play truth or dare okay people" ino exclaimed

"HN"

"Trouble some"

"Yeah"

"O-k-ay"

"…"

"All right'

"Everybody form a circle and sit down" ino exclaimed cheer fully

"Okay who go"- but before she could finished Naruto interrupted

"ME PEEK ME ME ME ME" Naruto yelled while jumping up and down

Everybody sweat drop at the sight

"Dope" sasuke muttered

Luckily Naruto didn't hear him

Ino sigh and went over to Naruto and punch him in the face

"And just for that your going last Naruto" ino yelled

Ino sigh again and began to choose who to be next

"Okay did everybody go" ino asked

"No teme didn't went ino" Naruto yelled

"Dope"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Okay Okay stop fighting" ino yelled

"Okay sasuke you go truth or dare" ino asked

"hn dare"

Then ino smiled evilly the guys didn't like that look when she has that she means trouble and really means it

"Okay sasuke I dare you to lock your self in the closet with sakura for 10 minutes" ino said while laughing evilly

"hn"

"So what are you going to do it or are you to big of a chicken"

"hn fine" no one calls an uchia chicken sasuke thought

"Wh-at no ino I don't want to lock myself with that bastard" sakura yelled harshly

"Sorry sakura but you have to do it, it's a dare" ino said while smirking

"Fine but just pray I don't kill him" sakura yelled and glared at ino before she went to the closet followed by sasuke.

**In the closet **

Great there's no light just great you just had to pick dare didn't you sasuke-kun

"hn your annoying and since when did you started calling me sasuke-kun, sakura-Chan" asked sasuke while a smirked appeared his face

"Just now and since when did you start calling me sakura-Chan" now it was her turn to smirk

"Just now" said sasuke while still smirking

"When sakura was standing up because her legs were all crape up. But she tripped on a box and fell on top of sasuke"

"get off me sakura your heavy"

"Shut up I'm trying to get up"

Then when she tried to get up she bonk her head on something hard then everything started falling allot of boxes and ino's mom cleaning stuff, that made sakura fall again on top of sasuke

"Sakura get off said" a very pissied off sasuke

**Out side **

"Hey whats that noise its coming from the closet" Naruto said

"How should we know Naruto"

But before Naruto could respond something disturbing cut him off guard

"Sasuke slower you're doing it all wrong"

"What the" Naruto said in a soft tone

"Shut up this is my first time"

"How is this your first time, you idiot stop not to fast" sakura exclaimed

"What –a-are-they-do-ing-"Hinatha stuttered out

"I do-n't KN-ow Hin-atha Ch-an" Naruto stuttered too

"Hey buster watch it that was my leg" not my shoulders sakura exclaimed

**In the closet **

" Try to get up sakura" sasuke said while struggling

"I cant"

"Sakura acdentlly dug her nails in to sasukes chest"

"OW THAT HURTS SAKURA"

"WELL IM SORRY IF IM NOT DOING IT RIGHT JEZZ"

**Outside the closet **

"Hey guys don't you think that there you know" Naruto said with a foxy grin

"Shut up naruto they well never do that well sakura wont" ino exclaimed

"Trouble some women" shikamaru muttered

"What did you say shikamaru" yelled a very pissed off ino

Shikamaru gulped "no-no-noting" shikamaru stturead out

**In the closet **

Sasuke sigh "okay lets try and do this again, sakura try to stand up" sasuke said trying to sound calm

"Okay"

Sakura was standing up but fail too, and other box with things in it came down and she fell and kissed sasuke on the lips by mistake

Sakura relised what she was doing and she quickly got her lips of sasuke she was blushing madly. When sakura tried get up some one grab her wrist

She looked shocked that it was sasuke who was holding her down then he pulled towards him and kissed her on the lips

Sakura was still in shock but decided to enjoy the moment

Then ino couldn't take it any more so she opened the closet

"Hey gu"- but before she could finish she saw sasuke on the floor while sakura on top and they were kissing

"Neji went over and smirked" then he clear his trough

Then sakura quickly broke the kiss and standing up leaving a very pissed off sasuke

"Oh hi guys" sakura said while laughing nervously. Sasuke was now standing behind sasuke

"What were you guys doing in there" ino said while having a smirk

"Oh nothing nothing really" sakura said while trying to hold her blush

"It doesn't seem like nothing" ino said

End of chapter- okay how was that I know is short but I had no more ideas and I didn't knew how to finished it. well tell me if you like this chapter and plz review pleas.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorrry guys but I still need to finnishe my chapter im going to try and make it long enough for you guys okay and again im real sorry…… I will update soon hopefully and just to make sure the story IS NOT OVER! i just need ideas so does anyone has an idea pleas I need help


End file.
